


Public Places

by everystareverywhere



Series: Alternative Universe Prompts [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: College AU, F/M, Library, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everystareverywhere/pseuds/everystareverywhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/U “We’re studying in the library and there are two people very obviously fucking in the stacks and we keep sharing embarrassed glances” prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Places

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why this prompt stuck out to me.

_Thump. Thump._

And now there was moaning.

It was so clear that people were having sex somewhere in the near vicinity. They were most certainly not being quite about it, and Rose felt a blush going up her neck at the thought of someone having sex in the college library. Maybe, just once or twice, for a brief moment, Rose wondered what it would feel like to be lost in that moment while there was every chance of a possibly that someone could not only walk in, but hear you. But she never actually _did_ it. Having sex, making love, that was something that should be shared between two people in love, not—                                                    

Oh dear. That, um—that.

Was that a scream?

Rose glanced up and saw a young man close to her age sitting at a table not too far from her studying. He had headphones on, but pulled them down and looked around. He looked startled. He must have only heard the screaming and nothing else.

“Did you hear something?” the man asked Rose. 

“Er, yeah. It’s just—” She pointed to the room where the library continued on. However, the only books that were back there were old math textbooks, which no one went near. Hence, the perfect place for having public sex. “There’s people—”

Rose didn’t need to say another word because the moaning got louder again. For God’s sake, if you’re going to do it in a public place, at least be _quiet_! Especially if you’re in a freakin’ _library_!

The man’s cheeks turned bright red as he muttered, “Oh.”

“Yeah.”

He turned back to his work, putting his headphones into place. Rose wished she brought her earbuds. Then maybe she wouldn’t have to hear—

“Oh, Jesus Christ!” the woman yelled.

The man looked at the open door before looking at Rose. He pulled down his headphones again. “Seriously?”

Rose gave a small shrug. “I don’t understand it either.”

“They are in a _library_. Don’t they know they are suppose to be _quiet_ at least?”

“I would think you should be quiet if you are in any public place.”

The man grinned. Rose tried so very hard not to focus on it. “I agree. You can do so much more in privacy, yeah?”

Rose blushed again. “Don’t you have studying to do?”

The man laughed. “Yeah. Don’t know how much I’ll get done with _them_ going at it.” They were now banging around, and it sounded like books were hitting the floor. “Geez, they are really going at it, aren’t they?” 

“You’re lucky at least. You have headphones to block the noise.”

He nodded. Then an idea struck him. “You know, I do have a small speaker in my bag.”

“What for?” She got up and went over towards him. She didn’t know why. She just did.

He shrugged. “I like playing music. It’s like…peaceful for me. Anyway, I can blast my music really loud, make them realize they are not alone.”

“Yes, please.” They were getting louder. How long was could they possibly go? “And please make it with lots of drums and guitars.”

He grinned as he turned on the small white speaker and plugged it into his iPhone. Choosing a song he thought was good, he pressed play as a loud drums sounded in the small study room.

Rose couldn’t tell if they stopped in the next room, since all she could hear was the music. She certainly hoped they did. 

However, not two minutes later, the librarian came running up the stairs, yelling at them. Her voice was drowned out by the music, and Rose tapped the man on the shoulder to get his attention. He was watching the doorway to see if the couple were going to emerge.

When he finally turned the music off, it was eerily quiet (the couple must have finally realized they were not alone), and the librarian was not happy at all. “What do you think you are _doing_?!” She yelled in a harsh whisper. Rose had never gotten yelled at while being whispered too. “You are in a library?!”

“And there are people fucking in the back room. We were trying to politely tell them we were here.”

The woman’s face turned red, though because of his language or because of what he told her, Rose wasn’t sure. But she turned toward the open doorway and marched straight through it.

The man shoved his speak and phone into his schoolbag and gathered his work. Rose went over to get her stuff, though why she was packing up as well, she didn’t know. Maybe she didn’t want to see the people, in case she ever saw them again.

The librarian was no longer whispering, but full on yelling. Rose and the man grinned at each other before heading towards the stairs.

“I wonder if they know that if they just went to the other side of the library, there is a room that is barely used. In fact, I don’t think the librarian even knows it’s there.”

“And how do you know that?”

He gave a sheepish grin. “I hear rumors.”

“Right. You never tried it?” 

“No. You?”

“Me? Not my thing.”

“Maybe it will be.”

She stopped at the landing and looked at him. “What makes you think that?”

He shrugged. “Anything can happen.”

Six months later, he showed her the room. And no one came in on them.


End file.
